


Thanks, Mick.

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anger, Eavesdropping, M/M, Protectiveness, Secrets, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts:</p><p>Mary Alexander: Mickey bonds with Liam and he first only talks to Mickey and liams family dont understand but ian finds it enduring and adorable. Then Liam starts talking to Ian only when mickey isn't around. But he talks mickeys ear off all the time and the eventually gets him talking to everyone. Plsss </p><p>Anonymous: Also maybe another from where mickey and Liam bond. Seeing no one ever writes about him it would be nice. Also it be like liam never talks but he talks mickey ear off bcos hes really close to him and ian finds it adorable and loving that he has that connection with liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Mick.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly far from my best work but I still like it! Hope you do too!

Mickey was walking towards the Gallagher house when he spotted Ian and Lip talking among themselves while sitting on the steps leading up to their front door.

Mickey thought nothing of it and continued walking towards them until he heard tidbits of their conversation.

“You think it’s cause of the coke?” Ian asked Lip with a worried look etched into his face.

“Don’t think so.” Lip frowned.

“Then what? Why’d Liam just suddenly stop talking?”

Mickey sighed inwardly. He backtracked and walked towards the backdoor instead. It’s been a long time since he last sneak into a house so he was quiet proud of himself for making it into the Gallagher house without anyone noticing.

Mickey quietly climbed up the stairs and into Ian’s old room to find Liam sitting on his bed, writing something down on his notebook.

Mickey quietly shut the door and walked over to Liam.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

Liam sighed heavily. “What?”

“Oh he fucking speaks! What the hell is this shit I hear about you not talking to your brothers?”

Liam shrugged.

Mickey sighed. Liam has gotten a lot older in the past few years. The cute baby Liam was now replaced by this teenage brooding Liam and frankly, Mickey prefers the old Liam. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it, okay?”

Mickey realized that how he was acting wasn’t helping so Mickey sat on the edge of Liam’s bed. “Come on man, what’s wrong?”

“What do you care?”

“I pretty much raised you like Yev’s fucking brother, Liam, course I care.”

“No you didn’t.”

Mickey raised his eyebrow. “Who gave you your first joint when Fiona said you couldn’t have any?”

Liam grinned. “You.”

“Who smacked you upside the head when you were slowly turning yourself into a pothead?”

“You.”

“Who helped you sneak out of the house when you wanted to go to that party?”

“You.”

“Who taught you how to handle guns?”

“You.”

“And who saved your ass more times than any other Gallagher on the face of this earth?”

“You! Okay, Mick! I get it! I just… This time, it’s different.”

“Different, how?”

Liam looked at Mickey’s face and after a while, he let out a deep breath. “How’d you know you were gay?”

“Shit. Where the fuck are you going with this?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Fuck, okay! I just found some gay porn and I got a boner from watching.” Mickey’s eyes were fixed on his own hands. Even Ian doesn’t know this shit.

“Okay, but you don’t like girls?”

Mickey shook his head.

“But you like girl on girl porn?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And that’s normal to you?”

“Where the fuck is the point that you’re getting to?”

Liam sighed. “I just… I don’t know where I fall into.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Liam kept silent.

Mickey mentally kicked himself for his language. Liam didn’t respond well to being yelled at, something Mickey learned while trying to get Liam to take it easy on the pot.

“Look, not all the shit in life is black and white. You can be gay, straight or both. Just don’t choose one just cause it’s what you think people want you to be. And why the fuck are you rushing into this? You kiss one girl and drool over another guy and you automatically think you’re a fag?”

“Ian says fag isn’t a nice word to say.”

“Ian can suck my dick.”

Liam smirked. “TMI.”

“Look, you don’t have to talk to your brothers about all this but you gotta talk to them about some other shit. They’re starting to think the coke you snorted back then is starting to take effect.”

Liam scoffed. “They really said that?”

Mickey nodded.

“Fine.”

Mickey started to stand up but sat back down when he felt Liam’s hand on his shoulder.

“I just got one more question, Mick.”

“What?”

“Am I adopted?”

“What the fuck, Liam?”

“I’m not blind, Mickey.”

“You’re not fucking adopted, man. Your mom took you to get tested and all that crap.”

Liam let out a relieved breath.

“You good now, Liam?”

Liam nodded.

“You gonna talk to the shitheads downstairs now?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Mickey started heading towards the door, but looked back at the last minute. “Next time this shit starts bothering you again, come to me okay?”

Liam nodded.

Mickey opened the door and almost walked into Lip and Ian.

Mickey looked back and as relieved to see that Liam didn’t notice them. Mickey quickly closed the door and pushed the two Gallaghers into Lip’s room and closed the door.

“What the fuck, Gallagher?!”

“So he fucking talks to you but not us?” Lip yelled.

“Lip.” Ian quietly tried to get his brother’s attention.

“What?!”

“Can I talk to Mickey alone?”

Lip turned angrily towards the door but before he could even get close to the exit, Mickey pushed Lip against the wall, hard. “If you fucking tell him that you heard shit that you weren’t supposed to hear, I swear to God I’ll have my brothers digging your grave by tonight.”

Lip pushed Mickey back. “I know how to take care of my own little brother, asshole.”

Ian winced when the sliding door was almost ripped out of its tracks.

“Mickey.”

“You gonna yell at me too, Firecrotch?”

“No. I just wanted to say thanks.”

“What?”

“Thanks for watching out for Liam.”

Mickey kept silent.

“Lip’s just jealous of how Liam is, apparently, closer to you than him.”

“If he weren’t such a prick, maybe Liam wouldn’t feel scared to talk to the fucker.”

“Thanks Mick.”

Mickey just grunted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you gots more prompts: http://ask.fm/babykpats


End file.
